Customer centers typically record communications between employees and between employees and customers to monitor quality of performance, among others. Some customer centers have recording components used for such recording that are specific to certain types of communications, such as time division multiplexing (TDM) and Internet Protocol (IP). For example, a customer center that records TDM audio has a TDM recorder. If that customer center records both TDM and IP communications data, the customer center also has an IP recorder that is separate and independent from a TDM recorder. In addition, if that customer center would like to record agent desktop screens, the customer center would need a screen capture recorder that is also separate and independent from the TDM and IP recorders. In addition, some customer centers have both TDM and IP infrastructures associated with recording communications at the customer centers. However, there are various communications protocols available that can be implemented in both the TDM and IP infrastructures. If the customer centers would like to change protocols, the customer centers may need different recording-related components associated with the changed protocol to implement the change, which may be expensive and time consuming.